disneyvillainsfandomcom-20200216-history
Judge Claude Frollo
Judge Claude Frollo was the primary antagonist in "The Hunchback of Notre Dame" voiced by stage veteran Tony Jay who also voiced Shere Khan when George Sanders died. The ultimate authority figure, Frollo rules Paris with a cruel hand. He seeks to destroy the Gypsies and all that is evil, despite that he has been corrupted by his own doing. He serves as the reluctant and repressive guardian of Quasimodo. Quasimodo called Frollo, "Master". An unusual Disney villain in that he seeks neither wealth nor power (because he already possesses both), Frollo has a rare sophistication, which he expects would help him gain the affections of a certain beautiful Gypsy woman. But later on, his obsession for control will prove to be his defeat. Like many Disney Villains, Frollo exhibits a Deadly Sin, his being Lust given his lust for Esmeralda. Place In UltimateDisney.com's countdown for top 30 Disney villains, he was villain #10 (better then Gaston but less then Lady Tremaine). The Nostalgia Critic placed Frollo in fourth place of his "Top 11 Disney Villains" list. Fictional biography Judge Claude Frollo resides in Paris, France, where he is employed as a court judge. A deeply religious man, Frollo uses his position to inflict great suffering upon the gypsy population, believing them to "live outside the natural order" and engage in "heathen" behavior. One night, a group of gypsies attempt to enter Paris, only to be stopped by Frollo and his soldiers. When one of the gypsy women attempts to flee, Frollo pursues and eventually kills her on the steps of Notre Dame, only to realize she was the mother of a hideously deformed infant child. Frollo attempts to murder the infant but is stopped by the Archdeacon, who convinces him that, in order to save his soul from eternal damnation, Frollo must raise the child as his own son. Naming the child Quasimodo (which means "half-formed"), Frollo raises him within the towers of Notre Dame, attempting to "protect" him from the human world. For all Frollo's strict discipline and religious guidance, Quasimodo remains an optimistic, free-spirited child over the next twenty years. During this time, Frollo has continued to gain power within the city, imprisoning, torturing and killing gypsies while convincing the public of their "evil" behavior. Prior to attending the annual Festival of Fools, Frollo encounters Captain Phoebus, a well-meaning soldier who is assigned the task of locating the infamous Court of Miracles, which the gypsies have taken as their official hiding place. While attending the festival, Frollo discovers a gypsy dancer named Esmeralda, who simultaneously attracts and disgusts Frollo with her beauty; shortly afterwards, Quasimodo is revealed to have fled the tower and joined the festivities, only to be crowned the King of Fools and publicly humiliated. As the townspeople mock Quasimodo, Frollo refuses to help and is disgusted when a defiant Esmeralda assists him instead. Esmeralda then ridicules and humiliates Frollo before escaping into Notre Dame, while a furious Frollo silently scolds Quasimodo. Esmeralda claims sanctuary within the cathedral, although Frollo remains watchful of her behavior. That evening, Frollo is disturbed by his attraction for Esmeralda, believing a relationship with a gypsy will result in his eternal damnation (which he expresses in "Hellfire"). In this scene it becomes clear that Frollo is losing his mind as he struggles with his concepts of good and evil and his desire for Esmeralda. During the song he suffers from violent hallucinations, eventually passing out. Unbeknownst to Frollo, Quasimodo has allowed Esmeralda to escape the cathedral, and Frollo begins raiding villages in search of her. Upon learning of Esmeralda's escape, Frollo is enraged and begins a ruthless campaign to "find the gypsy girl". He later attempts to murder an innocent family whom he suspects of collaborating with gypsies, but an appalled Phoebus intervenes and rescues them; Frollo declares Phoebus a traitor and attempts to execute him, but he is eventually rescued by Esmeralda. Realizing Quasimodo assisted Esmeralda, Frollo convinces him that the Court of Miracles has been found and will eventually be attacked; a misled Quasimodo follows Phoebus to the Court where Frollo's army attacks and arrests the gypsies. Frollo then sentences her to execution while Quasimodo remains locked in the bell tower. She refuses to become Frollo's mistress and is prepared to burn to death, but Quasimodo escapes, rescues her and brings her to the cathedral. Frollo's men then attack Notre Dame, engaging in a violent battle against the townspeople and Quasimodo, who sends stones from the tower and eventually fills the street with molten lead. After defying the Archdeacon and flinging him down a flight of stairs, Frollo attempts to murder Quasimodo (in a scene reminiscent of the shower scene from Psycho), ensuing in a violent struggle in which Quasimodo overpowers the deranged judge and informs him that for all the lies Frollo has told him, he knows that the only thing dark about the world is people like him. Esmeralda awakens, and Quasimodo rushes her to safety. Frollo chases him and Esmeralda onto a balcony overlooking the city, engaging in yet another fight with Quasimodo. He eventually confesses to Quasimodo that his mother did not abandon him and that he never saved his life but rather killed his mother, and was originally planning to kill Quasimodo as well, and that he was now going to carry out his true intentions, by throwing him over the edge of the balcony. Quasimodo manages to hold on and pulls Frollo along with him, and Frollo dangles momentarily for his life, but he is soon able to climb on a statue in perfect position to kill them. Frollo laughs maniacally and shouts "And He shall smite the wicked and plunge them into a fiery pit" but as he raises his sword the demonic gargoyle he is standing on starts to break beneath his feet, causing him to loose his balance. Frollo grabs onto the gargoyle for dear life and the figurehead appears come to life and snarls at him, glowing with fiery eyes. Whether the gargoyle actually came to life or if Frollo in his madness was hallucinating again is not explained. The gargoyle crumbles off the cathedral and sends a screaming Frollo to his fiery death below, in pure irony. Personality While the character of Claude Frollo in Victor Hugo's novel was a much more sympathetic and complicated man, in the Disney adaptation of The Hunchback of Notre Dame, he is portrayed as a self-righteous, ruthless, vicious and arrogant sociopath. Unlike most Disney villains, however, he does not consider himself evil. He is a devout Christian and genuinely believes that he is making the world a better place through his actions. Also while in the book he was the Archdeacon of Notre Dame, in the film he is a Judge so as not to portray the Church in a negative light. Nevertheless, his character traits, which included racism, religious bigotry and of course lust remained quite mature for a film aimed predominantly at children. Frollo's musical number, Hellfire, whilst being regarded as one of the greatest Disney villain songs of all time, garnered viewer complaints given the overt satanic nature of the song. Frollo to this day is considered one of Disney's best and most frightening villains. Frollo, in the film, is symbolic of religious hypocrisy and possibly religious fanaticism, which have also been enduring themes in the novel. As a man of strong medieval Catholic faith, Frollo uses his position as judge to inflict great suffering upon the gypsy population, believing them to "live outside the natural order" and engage in "heathen" behavior. Through believing his work is for God is what makes him a hated villain. Frollo is especially uncaring to animals, when he used an ant nest underneath the railings on the Palace of Justice as a demonstration of his plan on how he is to dispose of the Gypsies in the Court of Miracles, and is blind to understand the mysteries of the world, when he underestimates the gargoyles as being alive until he sees one come to life in irony just as be plummets to his death near the end of the film. Trivia *Nostalgia Critic placed Frollo at fourth place in his top 11 Disney animated villains and "Hellfire" first place in his Top 11 Villains Songs. *Frollo is a unique Disney Villain for several reasons. He seeks neither wealth nor power; the traditional vices that most disney villians seek. Instead he wishes to make Esmeralda his mistress and wipe out the Gypsies. He lacks supernatural powers, making him more sinster, because he stills causes a great amount of chaos and evil without them, while using religion as his reasons for his unethical ways of bringing "justice". *Frollo's actions, character, and role are similar to Lord Cutler Beckett in the Pirates of the Caribbean series. They are both high-ranking religious men with ambitions that involve the slaughtering of the protagonistic groups, even killing innocent people, who are believed to be associated with those groups, and without showing any remorse, and they both use the protagonists to lead them to the races' secret worlds, and they are both destroyed in flames and lead. *Frollo's physical appearence and mannerisms are similar to those of Vincent Price, who did the voice of Ratigan in The Great Mouse Detective. *Frollo was the final Disney villain of the "Golden Age" to have his own song, and the last one overall until Alameda Slim in Home on the Range nearly a decade later, and then later on, Doctor Facilier in The Princess and the Frog. *Frollo is the second Disney villain to underestimate the mysterious force of nature. That underestimation thus leads him to his demise. The first is Percival C. McLeach in The Rescuers Down Under. Frollo, like anyone else, believes that Quasimodo's gargoyle friends can not speak or take on life of their own. Near the end of the film however, as Frollo dangles by a gargoyle, the figurehead comes to life before him (however. This leaves the cruel judge in both surprise and horror when he realizes that the gargoyles are in fact living just as he plunges to his doom. *Frollo shares simarites with Percival C. McLeach. They trick the protagonist into leading them into what they want to find. Frollo tricks Quasimodo into﻿ going to the Court of Miracles by claiming to already know where the hideout is, and McLeach tricks Cody into going to the eagle's nest by claiming Marahute is dead. They also fall into a deadly liquid as thier desmise, McLeach dies in the waterfall, While Frollo dies in the lava pit. *Some people think he is the unseen hunter in the 1942 film, Bambi. *Frollo's corrupt religious intentions and advances seem to be similar to the Magisterium of the Non-Disney live-action film, The Golden Compass. Both are authoritarian religious leaders that exercise power. However, Frollo is just a judge and the Magisterium is an international religion organization. Their intentions are to be in God's honor, but are exceedingly corrupt and evil as the citizens are oppressed and killed when the antagonists are trying to achieve their horrid goals. Another similiarty is while Frollo's enemies are the Gypsies, one of the Magisterium's enemies are the Roma's other-world counterpart ethic groups, the water-travelling Gyptians. *Frollo's religious hypocrisy and fanaticism is similar to another non-Disney Villain, Count Veger of the playstation video game, Jak 3 ''of the Jak and Daxter series. Both are religious, are both in power, despise the protagonists for their unappealing features (Quasimodo and Daxter for having unwelcome appearances, and Esmeralda and Jak for being believed to carry some evil), and plan to destroy them as the abominations they are claimed to be, and both are obviously villains. *Frollo is alike to Adolf Hitler, a Non-Disney and Historical villain. They were both discriminators, ruled certain places with an iron fist, killed groups they believed were bad, and were very cruel. *Frollo also has similarities to Non-Disney, cartoon villain Alejandro from ''Total Drama World Tour in that both manipulate the protagonists to further their goals, love a woman who does not love them back, and were severely burned upon their defeats (although, Alejandro survived his burning). *Frollo appeared in House of Mouse in a non-speaking role as he was sitting with the Mad Hatter. Category:Classics Category:Rich Category:1990's introductions Category:Masters of Evil Category:Completely mad Category:Deceased villains Category:Singing Villains Category:Evil geniuses Category:Warriors Category:Most Evil Category:Tyrants Category:Men Category:Males Category:Killers Category:Traitors Category:Monarchs Category:True Villains Category:Tragic Villains Category:Hunchback of Notre Dame Villains Category:Siblings Category:Strongest Villains Category:The Most Terrifying Villains Category:Theme Park Villains Category:Well-Known Villains Category:Most Wicked Villains Category:UltimateDisney.com's Top 30 Disney Villains Countdown Category:Falling villains Category:Deaths Category:villians draged to hell Category:Insane Psycho Category:Mickey's House of Villains Category:Hateable Villains Category:World Rulers Category:Villains Killed By A Protagonist Category:Thin Villains Category:Warlocks Category:Resurrected Villains Category:Masterminds Category:♂ Category:Defeated villains Category:Mass Murderers Category:Pure Evil Villains Category:Smart Idiots Category:Ghastly Villains Category:Villains who successfully kill off a main character Category:French Villains